The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting according to the preamble to claim 1 and to an application for such a sanitary fitting according to claim 10.
A sanitary fitting previously disclosed in EP-A-1234917 exhibits two mutually separate outlet pipes for the discharge of two different water qualities. A first outlet pipe is connected hydraulically for this purpose via a first channel system to a first source of liquid. The discharge of the first liquid is controlled via an actuating element that is connected to a pilot valve arrangement provided in the inside of a fitting housing. The presence of this pilot valve arrangement eliminates the need to overcome the full liquid pressure of the first liquid, but only a fraction thereof, in conjunction with the operation of this sanitary fitting. A second outlet pipe is connected hydraulically via a second channel system and a control device for the purpose of mixing the additional liquids supplied by a cold-water pipe and a hot-water pipe.
Previously disclosed in EP-A-0616156 is a further sanitary fitting with a control cartridge for a single-lever mixer tap. The control cartridge exhibits a first control disc fixed to the housing and a second control disc capable of being caused to rotate by means of an actuating lever, both of which discs are retained in a cartridge housing. The ceramic control discs each have two orifices for cold water and hot water. Rotation of the second control disc relative to the first control disc that is fixed to the housing initially causes the flow of cold water and the flow of hot water to be opened one after the other, whereupon the flow of cold water is restricted. The following conditions thus result from a rotating movement of the actuating lever: off-cold-mixed-hot.